The Punk and the Prince
by RandomWriter2011
Summary: He's a prince and she's a princess. Or maybe she's a punk and he's a prince. One has been alone and raise to fight and defend himself and what was his. The other was raised in wealth, power, elegance, and had servants tending to him since he was born. What happens when the one finds out he has a family? What happens when the aristocrat is saved by the street-wise punk?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. I do not aim to take credit for their creation. All characters are property of their creator. I do not own anything except the plot for this story.**

* * *

The night was dark, storm clouds had rolled in during the late afternoon and now it was raining. Lightning was flashing across the skies as thunder sounded all around him. It was late August and the nights were muggy while the days were hot. All around him the night was filled with sounds other than the thunder: teens with umbrellas were walking home from some late night movie, cars were going up and down the street, honking horns and speeding through puddles, drenching unsuspecting passer-bys…but none of this bothered him. Nothing bothered him anymore. He was currently sitting on the roof of an abandoned building. He didn't care that it was raining, lightening, and thundering, like I said nothing bothered him. He had been alone in this world since he was about 5 years old. He had been born to good, happy, hard-working people. They taught him about magic since he was only a few months old. He knew what he was. He and his parents had been very happy and they had lived in a small, modest house…nothing special. But all good things must come to an end sooner or later. He remembered that night like it had happened yesterday…

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_One night he had gone to bed early and had been having a beautiful dream. Around midnight he had been awoken by his father screaming for his mother to run before he let out a loud, blood-curdling scream. He had heard his mother running down the hall and watched as she ran in and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She ran to him and scooped him up in her arm, hugging him as tight as she could as tears ran down her face. He had never seen her this scared and it scared him. She sat him back down in his bed and took his hands in hers, when she spoke her voice was hushed but filled with panic and urgency._

"_Harry…Harry listen to me. Mamma loves you Harry, papa loves you too. We both love you so very much and you will always be in our hearts. Never forget what we have taught you and never forget us Harry. We will always be with you. Whenever you need us you just have to look inside yourself and you'll find us. We love you Harry, we love you more than you could ever know. Listen to me Harry, do you remember the secret passage way we showed you? Good. Go Harry. Follow the passage, take only your blanket to keep warm. Listen to me, never forget how much mamma and papa love you." _

_His mother then hugged him tight again and kissed his head. By now he was in tears. Before she could move to open the passage for him the door burst open and a cloaked figure stepped into the room. She turned and instinctively stood in front of her son, keeping him hidden. _

"_You should have joined me dear Lillian…your family might have been spared. Oh well, the world shall miss your gorgeous green eyes and your wonderful magic."_

_Harry watched as a bolt of green shot from the wand in the figures hand and struck his mother. He covered his ears as her blood-curdling scream filled the air. He watched as her body fell to the floor and looked up as the figure stepped close to him. It lifted its wand and fired the curse at him but instead of feeling the pain all he felt was a sense of warmth surrounding his body, the same kind of warmth that he felt whenever his parents wrapped their arms around him. He watched as the green bolt reflected and struck the figure, causing them to scream and disappear. He waited until he was sure there was no one else in the house then climbed off his bed and looked at his mother. He dropped down to his knees and began sobbing hard as he gripped his mother's shirt tight with his small hands. He cried for several minutes before he remembered his mother's words and grabbed his blanket tight. He wrapped up in it and walked to the wall that she had shown him once before. He lifted his hand and held it so that his palm was facing the wall. He focused on his magic as his father had taught him and spoke the words his mother had made him memorize with the perfect pronunciation. He watched as the door slid open, revealing the stone passage that would take him to a safe place. _

_He looked over his shoulder, his tears still falling at the loss of his wonderful family. Even though he was only 5 he knew what death was, just as he knew what magic was. He had been raised to expect, understand, and live with both because his parents had taught him that death and magic go hand-in-hand, just like death and life. He turned back around and, gripping his blanket tighter around him, he began walking down the passage. After several hours he reached the end of it and looked at the door. He repeated the same password that had opened the door in his room. The exit door swung open and he stepped into another room set up for him. He walked to the bed and spread his blanket out on it. He wiped his eyes before he opened the door and went down. This house was built using magic and it was given the illusion that it was falling apart on the outside while the inside was nice and clean. He walked down the hall and then down the stairs to the kitchen. There was no one at this house and no one except his mother and father had known about the passage or this house so there would be no way anyone could ever find him. _

_He had lived at that house until one day when the house came under attack by people in black cloaks and masks. He had been able to slip out past them with his blanket by being extremely quiet. He had left through a door that led out into a back yard surrounded by woods, once the door shut behind him he ran through the trees and ran until he reached the city. Here he lived in boxes or under benches and survived by restaurant owners taking pity on him and giving him food, shelter from the storms, and new clothes when he needed them. Other than that they left him alone…no one wanted to adopt him. Having no one to cut his hair it steadily grew longer and longer, the scar on his forehead perfectly hidden behind his black bangs. He never spoke to anyone and never trusted anyone other than those that had taken care of him. After living like this for a few years he began to forget his life before. He began to forget what the house looked like, what it was like to have a family, what his room had looked like…he even began to forget his own name. By the time he was 10 years old he had forgotten everything about his life except how he had gotten his scar and how much his parents loved him, even though he couldn't remember their faces or names. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_

He sighed softly, the rain making his hair stick like a second skin to his face and neck and his clothes now clung to his body. He was dressed in tennis shoes that had a few holes, jeans that were covered in dirt blood and mud stains, holes, and rips and tears. His shirt was a dark grey t-shirt with rips and tears and covered in stains while his jacket was black with red strips down the sleeves with holes, dirt stains, and tears. He closed his eyes as the rain continued to beat down on him, the thunder providing background noise. He was now 14 years old…another thing he always remembered was his birthday…and his hair was now down to the small of his back. His scar was perfectly covered at all times. The dirt and mud stains on his clothes came from sleeping on the ground, either in an abandoned building or down by a small creek he had found a while back. The blood stains on his clothes came from fighting to keep whatever food and shelter he could find. The first few years of living like this he got beat a lot, but after he turned 11 he began to feel a surge of power. That year, when the first fight of his year as an 11-year-old came, instead of being beaten the new power he felt took over and, as his fear and anger rose, the power spread and blasted his attackers into the walls around him.

After that happened more people tried to move in and take him down, but each time it happened he would blast them into walls, giving them concussions and knocking them out. Many of them died like this but a few survived. Eventually he realized it was his magic and that it was now tied to his emotions. He began working to control it and by that August he had managed to get it to where he didn't have to scream, yell, or say anything, all he had to do was flick his wrist or motion with his fingers and whatever he wanted to happen happened. Sometimes he didn't even have to move at all, all he had to do was look at the person or object and make whatever he wanted to happen, happen. It was his way of protecting himself and he vowed that no one would ever get the upper hand over him again. He felt something and knew someone had stepped through the barrier he had placed around the building. He stayed quiet and waited to see who it was, since the only ones who could get through his barriers were those that meant him no harm. He heard the footsteps come closer before stopping only a few feet away. Soft footsteps…whoever it was…was a woman. He waited.

"You shouldn't be up here…come down…I've brought some new things for you."

He turned to look at who had come in and saw the girl was fairly young, a few years younger than him anyways. Her skin was slightly pale but her hair was down to just past her shoulders and was as red as fire. He saw the kindness in her eyes and stood up. He wasn't sure if it was because of his mother or because no girls had ever tried to attack him but he had always grown up respecting women…never lifting a hand to attack them. He followed the girl down and to a room with no windows that was on one of the center level floors. He walked in and found several large bags sitting in the middle of the room. He walked over to them and knelt down, opening the first one. The girl waited a few minutes before she walked over and knelt in front of him on the opposite side of the bags. She reached out cautiously and pointed to the bags as she told him what was in them.

"Shirts, jeans, pajamas, pillows, blankets, shoes…"

She paused and he looked up. He noticed there was one more bag and was wondering why she had stopped. He saw the look on her face and realized that she wasn't sure if he would want what was in the bag or not. He leaned back a bit and nodded to her to continue. She gave him a small smile and placed her finger against it lightly.

"Journals to write thoughts, poems, or whatever else you want…there is also pens, pencils, books if you want to read, a brush if you want to brush your hair, rubber bands if you want to pull it back, shampoo and conditioner if you want to wash it in the stream, body wash if you want to get clean…and…at the bottom in a black bag…money. There's a lot so spend it however you want."

He felt his eyes widen a bit before hiding back behind his carefully constructed mask and he nodded at her. She seemed really nice and he honestly didn't want to upset her by refusing any of this. She smiled at him before she stood up to leave. She stopped when she was standing beside him and pulled a piece of paper out of her shirt, handing it to him.

"These things came from my family…this is our address. If you need anything, don't be afraid to come to us. Mother says our door is always open to those in need. My name's Ginny by the way. Ginny Weasley."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and left him to his own devices. He looked at the bags before he stood up and took off his wet clothes. He found another bag sitting behind where she had sat and realized she must have been holding it behind her back the whole time. He reached over and opened it to see it was full of fluffy, soft, white and black towels. He smiled at the kindness he had received and began drying off before dressing in some of the clothes she had given him. He then stretched one of the thick blankets out in the corner, put one of the pillows on it and pulled out a thinner blanket. He curled up under the thin blanket and allowed his eyes to close. For the first time in a long time someone had shown him an unnecessary amount of kindness and he would never forget them, but for now he needed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. I do not aim to take credit for their creation. All characters are property of their creator. I do not own anything except the plot for this story.**

* * *

In another part of the city, a world unknown to the abandoned teen, lived a boy much like him. This boy had magic as well, only it wasn't the same kind. His magic was darker. Since birth he had been trained specifically in dark magic…magic to hurt or kill others. This boy lived in a huge house, white on the outside with a very large yard on all sides of the house, the inside contained marble floors and sculptures, winding ivory staircases on each end of the house that led up to the second floor, paintings of prestigious men women and children from their family, ancestor families, and friends families, and solid white oak doors with ivory handles. On each end of the first floor were dining rooms, each held a table that could easily sit twenty to thirty people and were made of glossy dark wood with matching chairs. There was a parlor on the first floor with a huge fireplace, dark brown leather sofas and chairs, and tables to sit drinks on. On one side was a door that led to a smaller room. This room had seven large windows and one side was rounded while the side against the parlor was a regular straight wall. In this room there were light blue chairs, small glass tables covered in a pale yellow cloth with lace ends, and a glass door that led out into a huge garden. This was the boy's mother's favorite room. She called it her sun/reading room and most days, given the weather was nice, she could be found here.

The boy's father could often be found either in the parlor or in his private study on the second floor. The study, unlike the rest of the house, was the man's private space and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to it. As such, the floor was black marble, dark wood shelves covered the entire back half of the large room, each filled to the brim with books covering every subject in the world, some were from the 13th century while others had just been released last year. On one wall here was a medium-sized window and under that window was a dark brown leather couch, similar to the ones in the parlor. In front of the couch, on the floor, was a dark grey rug. A few feet in front of the bookshelves there was a dark wood desk with a matching chair. Under the desk there was another dark grey rug and on the desk there was a coaster for the man to set his drink on and there were books that he had been reading as well as a small vial of ink and a quill for him to write or reply to letters. He could be found in this room every day, since it was the only space in the house that he could do as he wanted…and it gave him peace from his wife.

The boy, much like his father, could usually be found on the second floor in one of two rooms. The first was his private study, much like his father he was allowed to customize this place to the way he wanted it. The floors were dark green marble, the back half of his study was filled with white pine bookshelves filled to the brim with books of all centuries over only the subjects he found interesting. Like his father's study, his had a medium-sized window on one wall as well. Under the window he had a white leather couch that had dark green covers; two small ones covered the arm rests while a large dark green blanket covered the back of the couch. On the floor in front of the couch there was a dark green rug. A few feet in front of the bookshelves there was a dark wood desk, dark green rug underneath, dark wood chair, and on the desk were books, quill and ink, and a place to sit drinks down. If the boy wasn't in this room then he could be found in his bedroom. Well…bedroom/seating area. When someone first walked into his room they would find themselves in a parlor-like room. There was a fireplace on each end to warm the huge room, dark green marble covered his floor and there were about ten large windows that covered the wall to the left of the door. Each window started two feet above the floor and went up but stopped two feet below the ceiling. Each window was covered in dark green heavy velvet curtains, tied back with silver cords. Filling the room were a series of five couches, five arm chairs, and tables in between. Each couch and chair was dark green in color with white and silver armrest covers, blankets, and pillows. On the wall to the right of the door stood more white pine book shelves filled with more books, these over other subjects besides the ones the interested him.

In the center of this wall there were two large dark wood doors with ivory handles that opened into the boy's bedroom. The bedroom, while smaller than the siting room, was still fairly large. The bed was a king size, made of dark wood, with four posts. The curtain that surrounded the bed was a dark green heavy velvet for the winter months or a dark green two-layer silk for the summer months. The blankets also changed between dark green heavy velvet and cotton during winter to dark green light cotton during the summer. His sheets never changed. No matter the time of year his sheets were always silver silk with a white silk pillow. He had two closets, one on each side of the bed. The one on the left held his casual shirts, jeans, and shoes while the one on the right held his formal shirts, slacks, and shoes. In each there was a rack for ties and a mirror on the door. There was also a fireplace in this room to keep it warm during the winter months. Through the small double dark wood doors at the other end of his room was a bathroom. The floor here was white marble, like the rest of the house, with dark green plush rugs in front of the sink, toilet, and tub. The towels were white, hung up on an ivory towel rack, and embroidered with his initials. The sink and counter tops were done in light grey marble while the mirrors in the bathroom…he had two sinks, one for him and one for his guest if he had one, so there two mirrors one above his and one above the guest sink…were surrounded by gold. The curtain that covered the tub that was on the left side of the bathroom was made of black thick silk while the curtain that covered the shower which was on the right side of the bathroom was made of thick black 100% Egyptian cotton. The door that covered the shower was glass but was held in place by ivory holders along the top and bottom. The rods the curtains hung down from were ivory as well.

At the current time the young teen was in his study, like his father was in his, and was lounging on the couch, his favorite book in his hand, his light grey eyes reading the chapter it was opened too. He was about to turn the page when there was a small 'pop' in his room. He looked up; the look on his face telling the intruder that he had been disturbed. He saw it was one of his mother's house elves and he gave it a slightly disgusted look.

"How many times do I have to tell you, knock and await permission before entering."

"Yes sir, sorry sir. The mistress wishes to see the young master, sir."

With that the elf disappeared and he groaned as he laid his book down, carefully marking his page. He waved his hand as he passed and the dirt on the floor disappeared. He left his room and walked down to the sun room his mother was always in. he found her sitting by one of the windows, sipping her afternoon tea, some soft classical music playing from the record player. She looked up and smiled at him as she motioned for him to join her. He sat down in the chair across from her and looked at her, a slight smile on his face.

"My little dragon, how you look so much like your father. Draco, your birthday is coming up in a few months and I was wondering what you wanted to do this year."

Draco thought about it as he turned to look out the window, he reached up and pushed one blond strand back into place. As a child he had often worn his hair slicked back but this year he had decided to lose the gel and wear it naturally. His hair grew fast and, if they didn't keep it cut, it would get very long. As of right now it was down to his lower back and was board straight. On his left hand, third finger, the one between the pinkie and ring fingers, he wore a snake ring, a sign of the house he had been sorted in to. Around his neck he wore a gift from his aunt, a silver dragon pendant with emeralds for the eyes and a thin green line twisting and turning with the pendant as the ridge on the dragons back. He knew his mother and her sister Andromeda were not on speaking terms so whenever he received something from her he would keep it hidden. The pendant was resting inside his shirt. He sat in silence as he thought before he turned to look at his mother, his eyes softening.

"I think I'd like to explore the city. There are still many parts of it I haven't seen and many shops I haven't shopped at."

His mother smiled and he smiled back. She was the only one, besides his friends, that he could be himself around. When he was around his father it was always strictly business, elegance, and power. They talked a while more before Draco heard someone coming in and looked up to see his friends. He stood up, kissed his mother on the cheek and went out to the garden with them to their secret place he had created a few years ago, and sat on the benches or swings. They always came over on the weekends, knowing that sometimes living up to his father's expectations took a toll on him and that if they didn't come over he'd likely become just like his father and in all honesty, they liked him just the way he was. They sat talking about school, classes, their birthdays, and just general random things. They smiled, joked, and laughed, just like ordinary 14 year olds. He smiled as he watched his friends. He didn't know how he would survive without them around.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. I do not aim to take credit for their creation. All characters are property of their creator. I do not own anything except the plot for this story.**

* * *

The dark-haired teen woke up the next morning and made the decision to visit the girl who had brought this stuff to him and to thank her and her family. He got up and pulled on one of the jackets from the bag and a pair of the shoes. He then focused his magic on every bag in the room and shrunk them all down to very small size, made sure that they were sealed with his magic so that nothing would fall out, and put them in the pocket of the jacket. He took one look in a broken mirror he had found a while back and, satisfied with his appearance, he left the building. He walked through the streets, keeping his head down and hands in his pockets. As he walked he thought about the girl. He called people like her outsiders…because they were outside the usual people who gave him things. She was the first outsider to ever give him something other than a harsh glare or threat. He wondered why she would be so nice to someone like him.

As he walked he passed a weird-looking shop filled with items he was fairly certain he didn't want to get too close to. He was just about to continue on his way when something caught his attention and held it. He turned and saw two people walking around, picking up some stuff. He watched as they walked to the counter to check out, where a third man met up with them. One of the men had long blond hair while the other man had shoulder-length black hair. The one that stood between them had long blond hair as well but the boy could tell that this one was just as old as he was, if not a little older. He watched as the child turned around and began to walk and look at some items while the two men paid out. He couldn't hear anything that was said but he got the feeling that the blond man had told the child not to wander off. The child walked around but then stopped right in front of him and the two stared at each other.

As they continued to stare the dark-haired teen felt something click and he placed a hand on the glass, his eyes never leaving the others. The blond's eyes hardened slightly, he had felt something as well but did not understand what it was. None-the-less he placed his hand on the glass as well and the two continued to stare. It felt like hours had gone by but in reality it had only been a few minutes when the dark-haired teen saw the two men beginning to turn around and ran off into the alley beside the store. The blond, still perplexed by the mystery of what he had felt, left with the two men, all the time wondering who that boy was and what it was he was feeling now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the shop~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and his father had entered one of their favorite shops; they had to get a few items and were supposed to be meeting Severus here. Draco, although he had to hide it in front of his father, couldn't wait to see his godfather. It had been almost a year since he had seen him last…besides during school. He loved the man as though he was actually his father, or at the least an older brother or uncle. He wanted to smile at the thought but instead he just kept all emotion locked away as he followed his father around the shop, knowing better than to touch anything. He watched his father as he picked up some strange looking objects and inspected a few pieces of furniture. He knew he was thinking about adding them into his study so he didn't say anything. Instead he looked around, his hands in his pockets, and looked at a few things that caught his attention.

"It's time to check out son, we have to meet your mother at the tailor down the street to get you fitted for your birthday suit."

Draco nodded and walked with his father to the counter to check out, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Every year his mother had a custom suit made for him to wear on his birthday and every year she added something to the design or changed something about the design, but it was usually the same thing. He loved his mother but he didn't like the fact that she thought he needed a new suit every year. She always told him that she wanted him to look his best and to start each new year with a pristine look so every year she would make him a new elegant-looking suit and have it made of only the finest material. He was about to start mentally complaining but he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his godfather standing there. While the man didn't smile, there was a smile in his eyes and Draco made sure his reflected the same look. While his father checked out Draco turned and began looking at the items he hadn't gotten a chance to look at before.

"Do not wander off to far son; this part of town is not a safe place for people with our social standing."

Draco nodded and made sure to stay close to his father as he walked around. He walked down the wall, inspecting each item as his hands stayed in his pockets. He was about to turn and inspect the items on the small shelves that lined the windows going towards the door but something caught his eye and he stopped. He looked up and saw a dark-haired boy, roughly the same age as himself, standing there looking at him. They stared for only a few moments before he felt something shift as his eyes locked with the dark green eyes of the other boy. He saw the other's eyes brighten just a bit and knew he had felt something as well. His own grey eyes narrowed slightly as they hardened, he was trying to figure out just what he had felt. He watched the boy place a hand on the glass and, after a few seconds, he did the same. There was something about this boy that seemed to be drawing him closer and he realized that he wanted to know who this boy was.

Behind him Severus had turned slightly and his eyes narrowed a bit as he saw Draco and the dark-haired teen standing and staring at each other, nothing but a few shelves and a glass window between them. He began to think there was nothing unusual about such a filthy street kid when he saw the eyes and stopped, his own beginning to widen. There was no way this kid should have _her_ eyes. Her whole family had been destroyed! But still…those were her eyes…just as knowing, bright, and filled with hardships as hers had been. His eyes narrowed again before he turned back around and looked at the ground. It just wasn't possible…he must have been working too hard because he just had to be seeing things. Draco, unaware of his godfather having seen them, was about to go outside to talk to the teen when he saw the boy look up then run and disappear. He didn't know what had spooked the teen until he felt his father's cane tap his shoulder lightly; he turned and looked up at his father.

"Time to go Draco, we cannot keep your mother waiting."

Draco nodded and left with his father and godfather. As he walked he looked over his shoulder and was sure he saw the dark-haired boy peaking around a dumpster. He turned back around and looked down, his eyes narrowing again. What was it about that boy that had captured his attention so much? And why could he now not stop thinking about him, even though it was obvious he was lower than the common folk? The boy lived on the streets for crying out loud! A slight growl escaped his pale lips as he began to feel a headache coming on. Severus, on the other hand, was keeping his eyes on Draco as they walked. He had always had a feeling that someday something would happen with the child that none of them, not even the Dark Lord, could prevent or destroy…and it was beginning to look as though that day had arrived. He would talk with Narcissa as soon as he could get her alone.

~~~~~~~Back down the street~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the coast was clear of the three people the dark-haired teen stood up and walked to the edge of the alley. He placed his hand on the wall and leaned around the corner; he watched the three people disappear into another shop and turned so he was leaning back against the wall, a sigh escaping his lips. He had been sure the blond had been a girl from the back but soon realized that it was a boy. Now he couldn't stop thinking about him. The child was obviously wealthy and raised to carry on the family name with pride, power, and elegance and that he shouldn't think about him…but still…

He shook his head hard and looked at the paper in his hand. He walked to the other end of the alley, went down to the stream, then crossed it and followed the rest of the directions until he reached a house that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. It was an odd looking house that was for sure. As he walked closer he could hear the sounds of arguing and things being slammed around.

"Give me that back Fred!"

"Here, catch George!"

"No fair!"

"Percy, catch!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"YOU TWO GIVE THAT BACK TO YOUR SISTER! RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET YOUR FATHER!"

"No way! Catch Bill!"

"You three are idiots…here Ginny."

"Thank you Bill!"

"Bill, son, that is why you're my favorite."

"Ouch!"

"That hurt mum!"

"He's the only one that doesn't torture poor Ginny!"

"Neither do I!"

"Nor I!"

"Right, I keep forgetting that Ron and Charlie don't either…honestly it's so hard to keep up with all of you."

The boy found himself smiling slightly, his hand raised to knock on the door. He was about to knock before he heard something else that he hadn't been expecting.

"Mum…there's someone at the door."

"Ginny dear can you get it? I have to get dinner started before your father comes home."

"Of course mummy"

Harry lowered his hand and waited. The door opened moments later and he saw the girl from before. Her smile widened and she stepped to the side.

"Come in, please…mummy, set an extra place will you? We have a guest."

"A guest? Ginny dear you know not to invite anyone without asking me first."

Ginny motioned for him to follow her and they walked into the kitchen, her smile never faltering.

"But mummy…this is a special guest."

"I don't care who it is Ginny, you know—"

The woman stopped as soon as she turned and saw the dark-haired teen standing there, his face covered in dirt, his hair tied back and his clothes, while still fairly clean, with a few dirt stains. Her look softened as she recognized the boy and began setting an extra place for him.

"Oh, this is a special guest. My my my, I didn't think he would come…seems you made an impact on him my dear."

Ginny smiled as she took the boy up to the bathroom so he could get cleaned up. She waited in the hall until he was finished, by this time the smell of dinner had filled the entire house. When he walked out she led him back down to the table and to his seat as she took her own. The rest of her siblings came in and took their seats just as her father was coming home. Once the food was placed on the plates the mother took her seat and the oldest of the children said a blessing over the food. Just as they were about to eat the father noticed the dark-haired teen and stopped.

"My my, who do we have here?"

"It's the boy Ginny saw a few months ago…the one she said was living alone in the abandoned building…the one we sent the food and clothes to…"

"Is it really? This is special then. Allow me to introduce my family to you; I'm sure you want to know who we are and why we did that for you. My name is Arthur Weasley, I work for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, and this is my lovely wife Molly and our seven children. From oldest to youngest we have William but everyone calls him Bill, Charles but everyone calls him Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald but everyone calls him Ron or Ronny, and Ginevra but everyone calls her Ginny."

Harry nodded to each of them as Arthur pointed them out as he introduced them. They all said 'hello' as they were introduced. Once everyone had nodded the teen turned his attention back to the father, Arthur, as he began to speak again.

"May we know your name?"

Everyone stopped eating and turned their attention to the teen. He looked at the table as if he was lost in thought then, after several minutes, he found his voice and looked back at Arthur. When he spoke his voice was soft but sounded as though he had not used it in a while.

"I don't know my name, sir."

"Don't know your name?"

"No sir."

"How come dear?"

The boy turned his gaze to Molly and saw the softness in her eyes. He remembered seeing a look like that before but couldn't remember exactly where. He took a slight breath before he answered her.

"I've been alone for quite some time…I remember something about my parents being killed when I was five but I don't remember anything else…other than the last thing my mother said was that she and my father loved me very much and would always love me…and that's the last memory I have."

Before anyone could say anything Molly was out of her chair and had her arms tight around the boy, hugging him tight to her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That's it! I demand you live with us! I cannot have someone the same age as my little Ronny living alone in the streets of such an awful city!"

"It's not really that bad…I like being by myself. The peace and aloneness give me time to think…I use it to try and remember more about who I am and who my parents were."

"I don't care about that…you need a family."

"Being alone since you were five? I guess that would explain why Ronald's never mentioned you as being in his classes at Hogwarts…"

The boy turned his attention to Arthur, a slightly confused look on his face. The rest of the night passed with explanations of what Hogwarts was, where it was, what it was like, what classes were taught, what the classes were like, what the students were like, what life at the school was like and other stories about the school, including a history of how the school was formed. After dinner everyone went to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. The teen had been told he was welcome to sleep in the room with Ron, Charlie and Bill but he had opted for sleeping on one of the couches instead, saying he liked the elbow room. The lights were cut off as soon as everyone was situated and the teen found himself drifting off to sleep with only the thought of the blond on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. I do not aim to take credit for their creation. All characters are property of their creator. I do not own anything except the plot for this story.**

* * *

The dark-haired teen had spent days with the girl and her family; during his time there the family had made promises to bring him food, clothes, and anything else he needed. He had given them a nod and had left. Now he was back in the world he knew the best, wandering the streets of the town and sleeping where ever he was when the sun went down. It had been almost a month since then and he had found himself wandering a forgotten part of the city where crime was double the amount of crime in the part of the city he was used to. His jeans were now faded and had holes over the knees, his black shirt had dirt stains and tears in it from the amount of fights he had been in since he had returned to the city, and his jacket was slung over his shoulder, his shrunken bags and supplies in the pockets of his jeans now. He looked around at the decaying buildings covered in the mischievous writings of gangs and other forgotten children. He passed an alley and saw two young kids cowering behind a dumpster, both covered in blood and shaking. He had been like them at one point several years ago but now he knew how to defend himself. But something in him told him he could not leave these children here so he walked over and knelt down in front of them. When they looked at him he softened his eyes and reached out to push their blood-matted hair away from their faces. He saw that they were sisters, one a few years older than the other and both with blonde hair and blue eyes. He stood up and held his hand out. They reached up and took it, allowing him to pull them to their feet. Without saying a word he had shown them that he meant no harm. He wrapped his jacket around the two of them and picked them up in his arms before walking down the street. They laid their heads against his shoulder, their eyes closing, as he walked. He could tell they hadn't felt this safe in a long time and he had seen the looks in their eyes.

Their parents were dead and they had no family. He knew the longer they stayed in his company the more dangerous their lives would be and he wouldn't risk that. He knew a place where they would be safe. The sun set as he was walking but he didn't dare sleep with the young sisters, the night was not safe. He had now been walking for four hours and his feet were starting to ache but he didn't dare stop. After another hour he reached his destination and, keeping his arms around the girls who were fast asleep against his chest, used his magic to knock on the door. Several minutes passed before the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-forties dressed in a white, floor-length night gown. She gave him a hard look before she saw the young girls in his arms covered with his jacket. She moved out of the way and quickly ushered him inside. He followed her up a flight of stairs and down several halls before she stopped at a small room and turned the light on. He walked inside and gently removed his jacket, dropping it to the floor, he then carefully laid the young girls down on the bed and looked at the woman, she saw the look in his eyes and nodded before leaving. She returned moments later with a bowl of water and a wet rag. He took them and began cleaning the girls up before handing the bowl back to her. Once he was sure they were asleep and wouldn't be waking up until the morning he left the room with the woman. He was about to walk out when the woman placed her hand lightly on his arm and led him to a room that was set up like an office. He watched her as she sat down in a chair and turned to look at him.

"Every child you've ever brought here have all turned out happy, healthy, and went on to be adopted…but you have always refused to stay here and find a family of your own…"

"With all-due respect madam, no one would want me. A child who's been alone since they were five, with a reserved personality and an attitude. Besides, as old as I am it's likely that I would never find a family. Be sure those two go to a very safe and loving home…as young as they are it shouldn't take long for them to find happiness."

With that said the boy turned and left the orphanage. He pulled his jacket on and reached into the pocket to pull out his black leather gloves. He had cut the fingers off of them. He looked around in the dark before he made his way towards a stone bridge that crossed over a river. He knew the way by heart and knew there wouldn't be anyone there, no one came to the river at this time of year because the water was too cold to swim in and it was too cold to sit and fish, so he would be safe. He walked to it and walked under the bridge. Once he was sure he was in the right place he climbed up the hill and laid on his back once he was about halfway up. He folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes, he knew he was tired and needed to sleep but sleep wasn't coming quickly as it usually did. As he waited for the sleep to claim him he began thinking about what the owner of the orphanage had said. She had been trying to get him to stay there and get adopted since she had first seen him when he was five. He had shaken his head and denied her back then and at one point she had made the mistake of trying to grab him and force him. He had been so scared that he had sent a wave of his magic into his hands and had blasted her across the highway, when he had realized what he had done he had turned and ran down the alley and disappeared through hidden holes in fences. Ever since then she merely stopped and used her words to try and get him to come to the orphanage but each time he would deny her and, after a few minutes, she would give up and walk off. As he grew older he began finding children in similar situations to how he had been, alone and scared, and would use just enough of his magic paired with a soft look to get them to relax and walk with him or, if they were young enough, he would carry them. He always took them to the orphanage where they would get food, water, baths, and clothes as they waited to be adopted. He opened his eyes and stared up as though he was staring at the bottom of the stone bridge. He began thinking about the dream he had usually had…about his younger self watching a woman he knew was his mother get killed by a hooded figure and seeing the figure try to kill him but it backfire. He knew it wasn't a dream and that it had really happened. His subconscious was trying to help him remember his family…his mother and father…and what had really happened to them. He thought about what his mother had told him just before she had been killed. She had told him that she loved him and that his father loved him…he knew it was true…he could feel it with every beat of his heart…with every beat he could feel their love flowing through him just as his blood did. He knew they would be watching him and watching over him…but it wasn't the same thing. He needed them…he needed a family…he wanted a family but he didn't want to wait in some run-down orphanage knowing that he had no hope of getting adopted because no one wanted an older child. No…he would wander the city until he found someone who wanted him…and until that day happened he would continue to fight and protect the few possessions he had thanks to Ginny and her family.

Sleep finally found him and he closed his eyes as he rolled over onto his side. He had one arm folded under his head and the other was lying on the ground close to his stomach. This was how he normally slept. He wasn't afraid of the dark but he knew how dangerous it could be. He knew there were people after him…he wasn't sure how he knew this but he did. Someone, somewhere, was trying to find him and kill him…but he also got the feeling that someone somewhere was trying to find him to protect him. He had a feeling that he would find out who these people were sometime in the future, but until then he would walk the city and the surrounding area and sleep where ever he was when the sun went down. He would find his own food, his own shelter and he would fight to protect the few possessions he had. Right now he was focused on getting some sleep, knowing that tomorrow he would return to wandering around during the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. I do not aim to take credit for their creation. All characters are property of their creator. I do not own anything except the plot for this story.**

* * *

The next morning found two men walking along the bridge. One had short and unruly black hair while the other had even shorter but more tame brown hair. It was clear to anyone who saw them that they were friends and had been for a long time but none had seen them around the city before. As they walked they talked about their past and discussed their plans of finding their target. Both were dressed in suits with leather jackets and it was clear they knew the land better than anyone else. As they neared the end of the bridge the black-haired man stopped and his eyes seemed to narrow as if he was sensing something malicious. The brown-haired man, after reaching the end of the bridge and realizing his friend was not behind him, turned and saw his friend with a focused look. He walked back slowly and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"It is not safe here, we must keep moving."

"He's here."

The brown-haired man stopped and stared at his friend before his tone got serious and his own eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly.

"Where?"

"Below."

Carefully and quietly the two men made their way down the steep embankment one either side of the bridge and poked their heads under it. Their eyes widened as they saw the boy fast asleep on the side of the hill. The black-haired man took out a wand and carefully levitated the sleeping form out from under the bridge and into his arms. He looked over the boy once before turning a worried glance to his friend.

"We must find a safe place to rest."

"I know. We'll stay with Arthur and his family…surely they will understand."

"Of course…we must hurry. The others move under the cover of night, it is only safe for us during the day."

The brown-haired man nodded and the two began walking at a brisk pace towards the edge of town. Once there they followed the path they knew led to their old friend's house where they would be safe for a little while. As soon as the door opened the woman, upon seeing them, recognized them immediately and ushered them in before locking the house up tight. She invited them to lay Harry down on the couch and join her and her family for breakfast, which they gladly did. They would explain everything to the boy when he woke up, but for now they would let him sleep.

* * *

The teen woke up a few hours later and instantly realized he was not under the bridge but in a house. He sat up and looked around before realizing he was in the Weasley house. His mind clouded with confusion, he stood up and walked to where he could hear voices coming from and found himself in the kitchen with Molly, Arthur, and two other men. As he walked in Molly looked up and gave him a smile.

"Finally awake I see? Well come on then, I've saved you some breakfast. I know you must be wondering how you got here and why…that will all come in due time, for now sit, eat."

The teen couldn't help but smile as he did as the woman commanded. He began eating, aware of the eyes on him but choosing to ignore them. Once he was finished he offered to clean up but Molly refused and told him to remain at the table, which he did. Once his juice was finished he turned his attention to the two men and they recognized the look in his eyes. The one with black hair nodded a bit to the teen and cleared his throat.

"Let me start by saying that it's not going to be easy to hear what we have to say but please try to remain calm until the end."

The teen nodded and kept his eyes on the man as Molly returned to the table.

"My name is Sirius Black…I know what you must think, having probably seen the Prophet lately…but I assure you, I am not a murderer. You're parents were dear dear friends of mine and I regret not being there that night…if I had ben then I would have taken them away before that monster ever showed up."

The teen gave a nod before his sharp eyes turned to the other new-comer and narrowed a bit.

"I'm not sure I like your magical signature. It feels…off."

"Allow me to explain that. My name is Remus Lupin and, like Sirius here, I was a good friend of your parents'. I'm a werewolf, turned during my years as a student at Hogwarts. I should have listened to the Potions Professor and not strayed from the group…"

"You two say you know my parents…or knew…then, tell me, who am I exactly? I remember a few things but not my name."

The men looked at each other before turning back to the teen, shock clear on their faces.

"Dear boy…Your name's Harry…Harry Potter."

The teen felt his eyes widen slightly. Growing up on the streets he had always heard people passing by whispering things like "I wonder if they'll ever find the poor orphaned Potter boy…" or "Harry Potter's still missing?" or other things like that but he had never once thought it could be him. He felt his head drop for a moment before he lifted it and looked them both in the eye, his eyes hardening again.

"If that's true…If I really am Harry Potter…then my destiny is to kill the one who killed my parents…isn't it?"

The two men nodded in unison, both of them keeping their eyes on the teen. By this time Ginny and her brothers had all come in and were seated around the table as well.

"I'm an avenger then…and I must not rest until he is dead. How can I find him?"

"There's no need."

Harry turned his attention to Sirius, who was giving him a hard look.

"He will come to you when the time is right. For now you must train, you must attend Hogwarts and receive your education, and you must start your journey. We will help you along the way the best we can but I must stay out of sight until this misunderstanding with the Ministry can be cleared up."

"Sirius, it might be best to wait until next school year…this year is almost over with."

"You're right Arthur…we'll wait. It'll give us time to train him ourselves and prepare him for his future."

Everyone nodded and began to leave before Harry stood up and looked right at Sirius, who recognized the look instantly.

"You're hiding something…aren't you?"

"Just one thing…when you were born your parents…they named me as your godfather…then shortly after that they named Remus as your second godfather. When all of this is over, Harry, you will be welcome to live with us as our son…if you want to give up the glorious life of an orphan walking the streets."

Harry seemed to think about it. Everything he had known since he was five had just gone out the window. He was famous…the famous Boy-Who-Lived…and he did have a family…but now he had to fight to protect that family and fight the person who had tried to take it away from him. There was no doubt in his mind that he was ready for a family…and it was obvious that they truly wanted him…so why was he hesitating? He wasn't sure but he knew that, like everything else, the answer would be made known in time.

"You look so much like your father…but you have your mother's eyes…"

Harry turned his attention to Remus and gave a faint smile before he was handed a book. He took it carefully and opened it, freezing at the first picture. It was of a woman, a man, and an infant. He stared at the moving picture for a few minutes before he lifted his head, his eyes locking on Remus'.

"That's your mother, Lilly, and your father, James. You were named after him to a point…your full name is Harry James Potter. And I see you've inherited your mother's love for long hair and her brilliant sight…which can be a good thing…in a fight you don't want to have to worry about the glasses breaking."

Remus chuckled and, moments later, Harry joined him and returned his attention to the book, going through the pictures. Remus and Sirius explained who each person in each photograph was and how they had known them. Harry smiled at getting a chance to get to know his parents' past, their friends and everything else.

"One more thing."

Harry turned to Sirius, a question in his eyes.

"We need to teach you to fly on a broom…your father was a brilliant seeker and you inherited his build so…just maybe…"

Harry nodded, he wasn't sure what he meant by seeker but if it brought him closer to his parents then he was interested in it.

* * *

It had been several week…possibly a month…since he had seen the brunet teen. The blond narrowed his eyes as he stood in his seating area, staring out a window, with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in black pants that clung like a second skin, a white silk shirt that was tucked into the pants and slightly baggy, and a long dark green coat that stopped just above the floor. His hair was tied back with a dark green ribbon behind his neck, a few strands falling around his face. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the teen since that day…now it had gotten to the point where those green eyes had invaded his dreams. His eyes narrowed even more as the mystery of who the boy was began to take over his entire thought process. A knock sounded on the door to his room and a soft sigh escaped his lips before he placed his mask back up.

"Enter."

There was a soft 'pop' behind him. He kept his eyes on whatever he was looking at as the little creature apparated into the room.

"The mistress has summoned the young sire."

"Dismissed."

The elf left and the blond turned around, glancing at the area where the creature had been standing. His mother…how he loved her. She was always so kind and gentle…she never scolded him for showing his true feelings like his father did. He smiled as he thought of her. He left his room, his boots clicking against the tiled floor as he made his way to his mother's favorite sitting room. He put his mask back up as he passed by his father and gave a slight nod in greeting. He continued on his way until he reached the room and walked in. He saw her sitting at a small table like usual and walked over, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She smiled at her son as he sat down, folding his hands on the table.

"You look like a prince, my little dragon."

"And you a queen dearest mother."

They smiled at each other for a moment before the teen leaned back in the chair and his eyes softened, his mask slipping in front of his mother.

"Why have you summoned me, mother?"

"Draco…I'm afraid something's come up darling."

He felt his eyes narrow slightly. Usually when something came up then plans got changed…he didn't like where this was going.

"Oh little dragon, please don't get upset. We just got word that there's a meeting we must attend on your birthday so we won't be able to take you out to explore the town as we had hoped…I'm sorry my little dragon."

"What about Severus, couldn't he take me out?"

"I'm afraid Severus must attend this meeting as well…"

Draco sighed and rubbed his face before he got up and began to pace. He wanted to explore the city on his next birthday but now it was looking as though there would be no one to take him out. He needed someone, just in case he was attacked…after all, the area he was going to explore was not a safe area for pure bloods of noble status. But he had no choice. Some part of him was desperate to find the teen and figure out who he was.

"I'll go alone then."

"Draco, you can't…"

"Mother, please, do not worry. I am more than capable of protecting myself…Severus has taught me well."

"I don't doubt you, Draco…but it's not safe."

"I'm old enough mother, I wish to go alone."

Narcissa stared at her son, half in fear and half in pride that he was standing up to her. She sighed softly before standing up and pulling him to her. She hugged him tight and kissed his head as her left hand stroked the back of his head a few times.

"You're growing up too fast little dragon…how I wish you were still my little baby who needed his mother…"

"I will always be your little baby, mother, and I will always need you."

Narcissa smiled as she held him tighter, her head against his. Draco wrapped his arms tight around his mother as he closed his eyes against her chest, a small smile on his face. It was no secret that he was incredibly close with his mother, so much so that Lucius had a hard time separating the two for the smallest amount of time. Lucius watched from the doorway as his wife and son embraced. He knew she was the only person his son let his mask down around, just as he himself did. He had decided long ago that he would not scold his son for dropping the mask around his mother…it would do no good as his loving wife would scold him for scolding their son. He let a small smile grace his lips before he slipped out and returned to his study, where his friend and godfather to his son was currently seated on the couch, reading one of the many books in the room. They had a few things to discuss…and a few plans to make.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. I do not aim to take credit for their creation. All characters are property of their creator. I do not own anything except the plot for this story.**

* * *

"Harry…we need to talk."

Harry looked up and nodded, he stood up, pulled his jacket on and left with Sirius. Everything he had learned the previous day was still sinking into his brain…he had slept on the information and when he woke up he knew that his hesitation was a result of what was to come. He was to fight the person who had killed his parents. He was hesitating with accepting their offer of adoption because he knew that the coming war could take them both from him. He walked with Sirius until they reached the bridge and then stood with him against the right side. Sirius folded his arms on the rail as Harry just placed his right hand on it, the left hand in his pocket. They stared in silence at the river below, the wind blowing their hair back. After several minutes Sirius took a breath and turned to the teen.

"A life on the streets must have taught you not to trust anyone…to always be cautious. So why, then, did you trust what we had to say so fast? And why instantly trust the Weasley's like you did?"

Harry stared out over the water before he closed his eyes. The answer had been so simple to him that he hadn't thought of explaining himself. That's how it always was…things just came to him, he didn't have to think about a situation too much before the answer made itself known…only a few times did it take longer than a week or month to figure something out. When he spoke his voice was soft yet strong, filled with a knowledge that he shouldn't possess at the tender age of fourteen.

"My magic told me everything I needed to know."

Sirius turned to look at the teen, his eyes wide in surprise. Harry saw the look and smiled a slight smirk that reminded Sirius instantly of his father.

"Without people noticing, I can send my magic out of my body and to theirs. It slowly wraps around them, but they do not feel or see it. Once it completely has them surrounded I am able to see their aura, from there I can see into their hearts and souls…doing this I learned that Ginny meant no harm…she was one of the purest I have ever tested. Her parents were loving and supportive of their daughter and instantly accepted me into their home without knowing who I was…I didn't have to test them to see that they were truly good people…how could Ginny turn out so pure if her parents were bad? She couldn't. Plus their eyes showed me all I needed to know."

Sirius nodded, his head spinning from what he had just been told. There was still more he needed to know…besides, he was curious to see just how powerful this teen was after having raised himself on the streets for nine years.

"Yesterday, before Remus explained himself…you said his magic felt off…what did you mean?"

Harry smiled again, this time a genuine smile, his eyes softening a bit as he watched the water.

"Most people, when I test them, my magic tells me if they're pure, half, or mixed blood or if they are muggle born…then it tells me how powerful they are and if they would stand a chance against me in a fight or if I would win…but with Remus…not only did it tell me all of that but…I also felt a darker presence within him…something my magic could not define and I did not trust. However, after learning what he is I no longer see it as a threat. You, my magic tells me, are an animagus…a black dog which is where your nickname of Padfoot comes from…and the werewolf is where Remus must get his nickname of Moony."

"You know our nicknames?"

"Yes…I knew your names and histories from the moment I tested you. I can send my conscience into another person's while testing them with my magic…I can explore their minds, pasts, hearts and souls…and they are never none-the-wiser because there are no visual cues I have done anything…to them it looks like I'm still sitting there, listening and paying attention when really I'm exploring the deepest darkest aspects of their minds, learning every secret they've ever kept and everything they've ever done…good or bad."

"That's incredible! Harry...could you perform some spells for me? I need to see how powerful you are and where we should start your training."

Harry nodded and the two of them returned to the Burrow, only they walked to the middle of the vast field behind it where there was no chance of harming anyone. Sirius braced himself for what was going to happen while Harry remained loose and relaxed, as though he was preparing to lie down and take a nap in the summer sun.

* * *

"God dammit that hurt!"

Harry watched in mild amusement as Sirius sat up. He had just used a silent spell to blast the man backwards, just as he had told the teen to do. The spell had sent Sirius flying several hundred feet away, landing on his back…Harry, on the other-hand, looked as though he hadn't broken a single sweat. Sirius started rubbing his shoulders and groaning in pain before the door opened to the house and Molly called out that dinner was ready. The two returned to the house, both starving since neither had eaten anything since breakfast, they had been at the training since after their talk that morning and now the sun had started to set. Sirius had wanted to test Harry and see just how powerful he was so he could start training him properly but the teen had surprised the man by being able to cast silent spells without a wand, flick of the wrist or anything other than his own mind, thoughts, and a swift glance in the direction the spell was to travel.

"He can…what?"

"You heard right, Remus…no wands, hand signals, vocalizations…nothing. Just pure wandless and silent."

"Incredible…James would be very proud."

"Lilly, too."

Harry kept his eyes on his plate as Sirius and Remus exchanged words, he was thinking about his parents and the only thing he could remember about them, one thing wasn't making sense to him.

"How did she know to build the passage way in my room?"

The room got silent and every head turned his direction.

"What passage way, Harry?"

Harry looked up into Remus' eyes, his own narrowed slightly.

"I remember the night she was killed…the last words she ever said to me…as she was talking to me she told me that once she was gone I had to escape through the passage way that she had shown me numerous times…I did just that. But how did she know to build such a passage way?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other before looking to Molly and Arthur then back at the teen.

"Your parents were sent to that house by order of Albus Dumbledore…it was a safe house and they were supposed to be protected there…but someone we thought to be our friend betrayed them. Those were dark times, Harry…one of the darkest wizards in history was recruiting minions to serve on his side and killing any who resisted or refused. We all knew he would come for your parents…so Albus Dumbledore, at the request of Severus Snape, sent your parents into hiding…for a while they were safe and happy."

"Who betrayed them? Who is Albus Dumbledore? Who is Severus Snape?"

Harry looked from Remus to Sirius, his eyes blazing with questions. Sirius motioned to the forgotten food in front of the teen.

"You eat, I'll explain."

Harry nodded and began eating as his eyes stayed on his godfather.

"Albus Dumbledore is the Head Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus Snape is the Potions Professor there…and first chance you get talk to him…tell him you want to know where his loyalties lie and if he tries to deny you information tell him you know about his relationship with your mother…he'll tell you anything you want to know after that."

Harry nodded and pushed his now clean plate away from him as he sipped his juice.

"As for who it was that betrayed your parents…he was someone we thought to be our friend. In Hogwarts there were four of us that always stayed together. Remus, James, myself, and Peter Pettigrew. The four of us became known as the Marauders and we created a map called the Marauders Map…it could show you every person and where they were at any given time, but it required a certain set of words…a sentence if you will…to access it otherwise it would insult whoever tried to read it. But Peter…he wasn't our friend. He was recruited by the Dark Lord, the one that killed your parents, but before that he had been trusted with the location of your parents' whereabouts…he told the Dark Lord and…well you can figure the rest of it out. Your mother built that passage way after they were moved into the house, she knew there was a chance they would be found and she wanted a way to get away if that happened. My guess is that your father never knew about it or they would've run as soon as they saw him coming."

"Where is Peter now?"

Everyone looked over to see the murderous look in the teen's vibrant green eyes.

"No one knows…he disappeared. Some say I killed him but I didn't…no one knows where he is."

Harry nodded before Ron suddenly jumped before letting out a soft laugh.

"Scabbers…that tickled! Don't scare me like that!"

Harry looked down the table to the youngest son and tilted his head a bit before he noticed the boy was holding a pet rat. He let a small smile grace his features before he realized something and his eyes narrowed. Everyone looked at the teen and saw the look, they knew he knew something.

"Ron…let me see the rat."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me."

Ron nodded before standing up. Harry stood up as well and took the rat from Ron and held it up to look it in the eyes, when he spoke up his voice was eerily soft.

"If you try to run you will surly regret it. Do not try to escape me. You will give me the answers I seek then you will do as I say."

They all stared in confusion before following the teen outside and into the yard. It had gotten quite dark and they weren't sure what Harry was planning. Suddenly a ball of light shot from his body and into the sky where it exploded and lit the entire field, they all blinked as their eyes adjusted and saw Harry placing the rat on the ground where, to their surprise, it stayed still. Harry took a few steps back before narrowing his eyes at the rat which then turned into a surprised looking, ugly, round man with horrible teeth and disgusting nails.

"How did you know?!"

"You overheard the conversations. You know how I knew. Now tell me and I'll know if you're lying…why did you betray my parents?"

"I was afraid for my safety. I wasn't prepared to die."

"So you had them killed instead?!"

"They should have joined!"

"They didn't want to be a part of the darkness! They chose to live within the light! Do you have any idea what I could do to you right now?"

In a flash the teens voice had gone from a yell to deathly calm, Peter was now shaking in his boots, his eyes wide in fear as the boy slowly closed the distance between them and grabbed his shirt. As soon as Harry's fist was wrapped in the round man's shirt he let out a frightened squeak and began to shiver and plead for his life.

"You're lucky, Pettigrew. I'll spare you this time…but in return you will willingly go with me, Sirius, Remus and Arthur to the Ministry. You will tell them exactly what happened that night without lying and you will take your punishment. You cost my parents their lives and you will not be responsible for costing me Sirius'."

"I must return to the graveyard! The night is approaching!"

"What night?"

Peter took a shaky breath before he told them everything. They knew it was inevitable that the Dark Lord return, it was part of the prophecy and Harry knew it had to happen so that the past could finally be laid to rest for good. He turned his attention back to the squirming man in his grasp and tightened his fist, ceasing the struggling.

"You will go to him. You will do as is expected of you. But you will return to me once you're finished. To be sure that you do come back I will track your every movement."

"How will you do that?"

Harry didn't say anything. Instead he let go of the man and moved around behind him. He raised the man's shirt and focused his magic into his right hand. The placed two fingers in the center of Peter's back, who then let out a slight scream as Harry's magic began seeping under the skin of his back, carving out a mark. Once he was finished Harry lowered the man's shirt and returned to stand in front of him.

"That mark will tell me where you are every second of every day. It cannot be removed except by my hand as it was created using my magic. I will track you down if you try to run. Do you understand me?"

Peter nodded before Harry dismissed him. He transfigured himself back into a rat and ran off. Harry turned to see the group staring at him in wonderment and surprise; he gave them a slight smile before returning inside with them. After baths were taken and teeth were brushed everyone laid down for bed. In the living room Harry lay between Sirius and Remus on a pallet in the floor. His head was on Sirius' shoulder, his right arm around the man as his left hand rested on the floor between them. Remus' head was on a pillow and his right arm was under Sirius' head as his left arm went over Harry's waist, holding him a bit. The three fell asleep, smiles on their faces. The two men were happy to be holding their godson for the first time since he was born and Harry was happy to finally have a true family that he knew he could trust. That old woman at the orphanage was going to faint when she found out…


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. I do not aim to take credit for their creation. All characters are property of their creator. I do not own anything except the plot for this story.**

**The necklace Draco buys for his mother can be found on my profile. Scroll down to the bottom and look for the area that says _The Punk and The Prince_, it'll be the only link in that section.**

* * *

Draco watched as his parents left the gates of the manor. Today was his fifteenth birthday and they had been called away on business. He let out a soft sigh as he turned from the window in the sitting room outside his bedroom and crossed the large room to the door. Today he had decided to dress in something less formal than his usual attire. He wore a dark grey, fitted one-hundred-percent cotton t-shirt and a dark denim jacket that fit him snugly and stopped just above the hem of his jeans. His jeans were dark-wash denim, snug fit, with a black leather belt in place. Along the belt was an Italian design done in silver with slight green accents. His shirt was neatly tucked in and on his feet were his favorite black pure-Italian-leather shoes. His mid-back length hair had been tied back with a silver ribbon a the nape of his neck and around his neck on a silver chain he wore the dragon pendant he had received as a gift years ago from his aunt Andromeda. He picked up a satchel that was hung on a rack by the door and put it over his shoulders. To the average muggle it looked like a messenger bag but the average wizard knew this bag contained more than just books and papers, it held his money as well. He rested the bag against his right hip while the strap was over his head on his left shoulder. As he made his way down the stairs and towards the front entrance of the manor he told an elf that he would be back around two in the afternoon and to have the house spotless by then and that he would get some lunch in town. Once the elf had nodded Draco left the manor, got in the waiting carriage, and leaned back in the seat as it drove out of the gates and towards the city which he had never been allowed to visit freely. His parents had agreed to let him explore it today since it was his birthday and because they would not be with him to celebrate this year.

* * *

"Are you sure he will be alright?"

"Stop worrying…he grew up alone, remember?"

"Yea but still…now he knows he's not alone…don't you think that might change his concentration on the level of magic he has to use? What if he thinks about everything we told him during a fight and suddenly finds himself with no magic?"

"You worry too much Moony…he'll be fine. He's a lot like his father…but he has his mother's brains. He's a strategist with amazing powers."

"I hope you're right…"

Sirius chuckled as he kissed his lover lightly, his arms sliding around him, holding him tight. Remus melted into the embrace as he returned the kiss, his eyes drifting closed as all the fear and doubt seemed to drain out of him. Sirius was always able to do that…ever since Hogwarts the animagus had always been able to erase every ounce of fear, doubt, or worry that filled the werewolf, no matter what the situation was. It was a skill and Sirius seemed to enjoy the power he had over the werewolf. He felt Remus' grip on his shoulders tighten and knew he was losing control over his body, he slid his hands down to the werewolf's hips and pulled him closer. He moved so that his lips were against Remus' left ear, his warm breath brushing against the other's ear as he spoke in a velvety soft tone, sending shivers down the werewolf's spine.

"Just give in Remus…we're in a safe place now…it'll be alright."

Remus' grip tightened as he took a deep breath. He began shaking his head slightly against Sirius' chest as his eyes closed tighter. When he spoke, his voice was a mix of lust and fear and had the slightest hint of a shake from trying to control his urges.

"I can't Padfoot…it's not safe yet. As long as the Dark Lord walks the earth I cannot give in…once he is gone I will let you have your way with my body but not just yet…"

"If you keep denying your urges you'll lose control before he is defeated…and if that happens then who knows what you'll do..."

Sirius leaned back and placed one hand against his lover's cheek lightly, his eyes showing the amount of concern and worry that filled him. Remus let out a soft sigh as he placed his hand on Sirius' and leaned his head into the gentle touch, his other hand still resting on the man's shoulder.

"As long as you keep treating me like this then I will be able to remain in control…but please…no more sensous massages, romantic caresses, or passionate kisses until the world is rid of that monster…I don't want to risk losing control."

Sirius sighed and kissed the werewolf's forehead lightly before pulling him into a tight hug, resting his head against the thick brown hair he loved.

"I promise…I'll wait as long as it's safe. But Moony, I'm warning you…if it looks like you're about to lose control of your urges I will step in and do anything it takes to get you back under control…no matter what that takes."

Remus nodded as he hid his face in his lover's chest, his own arms tightening around him tight. He knew Sirius was serious and that he would do whatever it took to keep them safe and to keep him under control. He had been denying his werewolf side the right to mate ever since Lilly and James' deaths and the disappearance of Harry. Now that Harry had been found and he final part of the prophecy was about to come true he knew his werewolf was growing more and more restless as mating season after mating season flew by. Soon it would get to be too much to handle and he knew that would be when Remus stepped in. For now, he was happy just being in the strong, warm arms he had fallen so deeply in love with.

* * *

"Oh wow…that is beautiful."

Draco stopped to peer through a window into a shop. The object that had caught his eye was an emerald necklace that was so exquisite, so elegant that he couldn't believe it was in a muggle shop. He walked in and began to examine the necklace. Growing up in the manor he had learned to do business with different types of people, some of them having to do with jewelry. He had learned how to tell the difference between a real stone and an imitation stone just by examining the precision, detail, and he had even been taught how to look within the stone. He expected the necklace to be fake as it looked to expensive for a muggle store, but as he examined it a genuine smile came to his face. There was no doubt about it, the stones within this necklace…everything about it…it was all real.

"Can I help you with something young man?"

Draco looked up to see an elderly woman standing a few feet from him, a kind smile on her withered and wrinkled face. He gave her a gentle smile as he turned to face her completely, pushing a stand of hair back behind his ear.

"I was interested in this necklace, could you tell me more about it?"

"Ah yes, that is a lovely item. It belonged to my great great great great grandmother. It had been a gift to her from a lover she had in France at the time. She had met him when she was a teenager during one summer she spent there with her grandmother. He was a handsome man but he was married. Sadly, his wife found out about his affair with my great great great freat grandmother and killed him. This necklace was the last thing he had sent to her…it had been sent to her for her thirty-fifth birthday. It has been passed down from generation to generation since then…sadly my daughter and her daughter fell ill ten years ago and passed away, I have no one to give it to as an inheritance so I must sell it."

"What a tragic story, I'm very sorry for your loss. I was thinking of purchasing it for my mother as a gift. Today's my birthday but she and my father are out of town on business…I wanted to have something waiting at home for her when she got back…as a thank you for trusting me enough to be on my own."

"My my…such a respectful and loving young man you are. I'll tell you what I'm going to do…why don't you take it as my gift to you for your birthday but in return you must bring your mother to see me when she gets home, wearing the necklace."

"Oh no, I wouldn't feel right not paying for it…you need the money more than I do…I can tell you're not at full health."

"So observant…you've been trained well son. Very well…but I will drop it to half price for you as a birthday gift, please do not argue."

Draco nodded and took the necklace to the register. He watched the elderly woman as she rang it up then pulled the money from his bag and paid for it. She tried to give him his change but he shook his head once as he closed her fist around the change, a small smile on his face.

"Keep it, use it to go on a restful vacation…recover the sleep you've been losing…get the medicine you need. I shall bring my mother to see you when she returns home."

The woman smiled in a thankful way and gave a respectful bow to him. He bowed back and said a final farewell as he left the shop. He slid the bag with the necklace inside it into his bag and continued down the street, looking through the windows and exploring shops. Around noon he found himself waiting on a corner to cross the street, he was heading to a small outdoor restaurant he had seen during his explorations and now he felt it was time to get some lunch. He was just about to go across the street when a few guys passed in front of him. He didn't pay them much attention until one stopped and turned to look at him.

"Well well, looky what we have here fellows."

The rest of the men turned to look and they all shared a grin as they eyed Draco. Draco glanced at them then back across the street. He could tell when a situation was dangerous and this one radiated danger. He knew he had to get out of there and fast.

"Hey pretty boy, little far from home ain't ya?"

"Yea kid, this ain't no place for a rich kid, people might take advantage of ya."

"People like us"

They all laughed for a few moments before they got quiet and looked at each other. As they turned to look back at Draco he noticed the looks on their faces had changed and now they were glaring at him. He kept his face blank as he looked at them while on the inside he was trying desperately to find the fastest escape route. A moment later two of the guys moved to his right side, two blocked his left and the last one stepped directly in front of him. Draco realized that there was no escape except down the alley behind him. As the men stepped closer to him he did the only thing that came to mind…he turned and ran like hell. The men grinned at each other as they raced after him. Draco ran down one alley then another and another. He ran and ran, desperately trying to find a way out but soon his luck ran out and he found himself cornered, a wall on every side except the way he had come. He turned around, his heart pounding in his chest, and froze at the sight…the five men now stood side by side, completely blocking his only escape route. His eyes narrowed as his right hand reached back feeling for his wand. His eyes went wide with fear as he realized he had left in such a hurry that he had forgotten to place his wand in his pocket as he normally did when he left the manor. He backed up until his back was against the wall, his heart began to pound faster and his breath began coming in quicker, shorter pants and he knew he was close to a panic attack. The men all chuckled darkly as the one in the middle, obviously the leader, took a step forward. The remaining four men separated further, holding their arms out to create a barricade. Draco watched the man step closer to him, a hungry look in his eyes. He scrambled for a way out but realized that the walls were too high and smooth to climb. The man grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled his other hand back before slamming his fist into Draco's cheek. Draco let out a cry as the pain shot through his head. The man let out a dark chuckle as he stepped back, keeping a tight grip on the teen's shirt. A moment later he threw Draco to the ground and began rubbing himself, the hunger in his eyes growing.

"Never seen a boy as pretty as you. I'm going to enjoy this."

The four men chuckled with their boss and Draco wiped his mouth with his sleeve, the fear in his eyes growing as the man began to unzip his pants. Realization hit him and he began screaming for help while he scrambled to get up and away. The man quickly moved so one foot was on each side of Draco's legs then quickly dropped to his knees, pinning the teens wrists to the ground above his head with one hand while his other began stroking the smooth, flawless cheek as a grin spread slowly across his face.

"I like it when they fight back…makes this more fun."

He let out a dark chuckle and slowly began to slide his hand down towards Draco's belt buckle. Draco's eyes went wider and he began to thrash around, screaming out for help again as a few tears fell from his eyes, the fear getting the best of him. For the first time in a long time he found himself wishing his parents were with him. The man clenched his fist tight and punched Draco hard again, causing the blonde to cry out again. The man pressed his erection hard against the blond, chuckling as the teen began to sob in fear as he thrashed about again.

"Oh yea…that feels nice. Keep that up blondie, I can't wait to get inside that ass of yours."

Draco finally managed to get his hands free and pushed the man as hard as he could, finally getting free enough to get up and make a break for it. The man grabbed Draco's hair and yanked him back down hard. He made sure the blond landed on his stomach and moved to lay on him again, pinning him down with one hand while managing to get the belt and pants undone. He began licking Draco's neck as he pressed his erection hard against Draco's ass, letting out a moan as his hand began pulling Draco's pants down. Draco's eyes clenched shut tight as he began thinking about how he was possibly going to die. Suddenly the pressure was off of him and he heard a grunting sound. He tried to figure out what had happened when he heard someone step up behind him then a soft yet serious voice reached his ears.

"Are you alright?"

Draco pushed himself up to his knees and turned around to see the teen from before standing there. Although he was facing the men in front of them Draco still recognized him from the long dark hair and the jacket he was wearing. It took him several minutes to find his voice and when he finally managed to speak he hated how weak it sounded.

"I- I'm fine."

"That's good to hear."

Before he could say another word to the dark-haired teen, he was speaking, addressing the men that faced them, the leader now back on his feet with murder in his eyes.

"I thought I told you punks to clear out of town. I've said it before and I will gladly say it again, the activity that you five do is unforgivable and I will not have it in this town. Consider this your final warning, clear out or I will make you clear out."

"We're not going anywhere without a fight!"

Draco watched the teen in front of him take a deep breath. When he spoke again his tone had become deathly soft.

"So be it."

Draco watched, half in wonder and half in fear, to see what the teen would do. He watched the men charge, weapons drawn. He began screaming at the teen to run or move but instead the teen didn't move a muscle. Draco was sure this was going to be the end of both of them when suddenly he saw the five men lift up in the air, slam against the brick walls and ground before swirling in the air as though someone had tied a rope to their ankles and was twirling them before they flew off in different directions. Once they were gone the brunet turned to face Draco and gave him a once-over.

"He didn't do anything, did he?"

Draco shook his head slowly before seeing a hand appear in front of him. He took it and allowed the brunet to pull him to his feet where he fixed his clothes and tried to dust them off but to no avail. Giving up with a sigh he turned to the teen who was watching him curiously.

"Someone of your status is not known to willingly come to this part of town without an escort. What are you doing here?"

"Well…my parents are away and I thought I'd take a look around…"

"You should have brought someone with you."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not. I'm simply saying it would have been a good idea to bring a friend or something, this part of town is dangerous."

"All of my friends are in different countries for vacation."

"I see. Well. Let's get you cleaned up and I'll be your escort for the day."

"That's really not necessary."

"I think it is…unless you want to go through that again."

Draco gulped a bit as he thought about what had nearly happened then gave the stranger a slight nod. The brunet nodded back and looked at Draco intently for a few moments before turning to walk off, his hands in his pockets.

"Wait…aren't we going to get me cleaned up?"

"It's already been done, let's get going. You need to eat before your body goes into shock."

Draco looked himself over and realized that all the dirt from his hands, arms, clothes and everywhere else had disappeared and even his hair was fixed back the way he had fixed it that morning. He stared after the brunet before going to catch up. They walked to the outdoor restaurant Draco had initially been trying to go to and placed their orders once they were seated. Draco had started to order some tea but the brunet had stopped him and placed two orders of coke for them. As the waitress walked off to get their drinks as they looked over the menu's the brunet noticed the look on the blond's face and chuckled a bit.

"An event like that will naturally send the body into a state of shock. Cafine is the best way to help with that kind of shock. One sip and you'll see just how thirsty you are, tea won't be able to satisfy it. Trust me."

Draco nodded and as soon as the waitress set their drinks down and left again he picked his up. He took one sip and as soon as it hit his tongue he realized that the brunet was right, his body was craving the caffeinated beverage and within moments the glass was empty. The brunet chuckled and slid him his glass before motioning to the waitress for two more glasses. Draco downed the second a short time later and got half of the third down before he felt his body start to calm down. The brunet watched him carefully before smiling a relieved smile and sipping his own soda.

"Better?"

"Better. How did you know?"

"I went through it a long time ago."

"I see."

The two placed their orders then and once the lunch was finished they began walking the town again. Draco noticed that everywhere they went people would look from the brunet to him and back to the brunet, some with fear in their eyes while others were merely curious. He knew there was more to this teen than met the eye and he knew he would get his answers someday but for now he was enjoying having a bodyguard with him. He found himself staring at the brunet more than once, thinking how he was definitely the strong and silent type. The rest of the day passed like that and the brunet had even escorted him home just to make sure he got there safely. He had been about to leave once Draco was safely inside the manor gates but had been stopped by a gentle tug on his sleeve. He turned to find Draco giving him a slightly concerned look.

"Would you…stay with me? Until my parents get home in a week."

"I'll have to let my godfather know so he doesn't worry. Do you have an owl?"

"You can use my mother's…"

The brunet nodded and followed the blond inside, amazed by the grandeur of the manor. He wrote a quick note to Sirius at Molly's house and followed Draco up to his room. Once they were in the seating room Draco turned to the teen and held his hand out.

"My name's Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at his hand for a moment before he took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Potter…Harry Potter."

Draco's eyes went wide at the name. Harry's vibrant green eyes seemed to bore into the silver ones as a smile slowly began to spread across his face. Harry's arms folded slowly across his chest as he watched Draco stare at him with wide eyes. He knew he would get a response after a few minutes but for now he was enjoying this too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. I do not aim to take credit for their creation. All characters are property of their creator. I do not own anything except the plot for this story.**

* * *

_Sirius, Remus,_

_Please do not worry, I'm fine. I won't be returning to the house tonight. While walking the city and thinking about everything I came across five punks I know from my past. I've told them numerous times to leave the city yet they refuse. This afternoon the leader of the five was attempting to rape a teen about my age so I intervened. I sent them flying in five different directions, each heading for a different city. The teen had no one with him so I spent the rest of the afternoon with him to ensure no one tried anything again. I probably would have left him alone if not for the fact that I've seen him before with his parents, he seems to be wealthy. People of wealth or high class are always a prime target if they are traveling alone in this city. As I escorted him to his home, a manor, I was turning to leave when he asked me to stay with him until his parents return home from their business trip. I'll be staying here for the next week, please do not worry, I'll return as soon as I can. _

_Harry._

_P.S. I almost forgot to mention his name…he introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, I expect you two to tell me all about the Malfoys when I get back. I will know if you're hiding anything and you know that. I have to go now, it's getting late._

Remus looked up from the letter and looked across the table at Sirius. Sirius, having found the letter as soon as he woke up and had read it first, was just sipping his tea as he watched his lover. Remus laid the letter down and took a sip of his own tea before letting out a soft sigh.

"It's too soon."

"If anything it's past time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know Lilly and James…what they discussed with the Malfoys. That still stands. There's no doubt Moony, the connection has been made. It should have happened at age thirteen during Hogwarts but him having been on the streets at the time…he never received the letter of acceptance, never went, and never made the connection there in a safe environment. Something compelled him to save Draco last night and it wasn't just his sense of duty…"

Remus gave a slight nod as he took another sip and looked at the letter. He knew Sirius was right, the connection should have been made two years ago in the safety of Hogwarts but it hadn't…instead it had been made last night, possibly before when they first met.

"What should we do?"

"Nothing."

Remus' head shot up and he turned a confused look on his lover, who merely chuckled softly.

"If the connection has been made then we must leave them alone. If they come to us with questions then we answer them as carefully and fully as we can without giving too much information away. Other than that they must come together on their own before we tell them anything about the pact made between their parents. If we tell them beforehand then it could ruin everything."

"What about Harry's powers? He'll know what we're hiding and he'll be able to see what it is."

"We'll tell him that's all he can know for the time being. He'll respect that."

"I hope your right."

"Of course I am."

The two chuckled as they were joined by the rest of the family. Once breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleaned the children set off to do their daily chores while the adults tended to the yard and some business in town.

* * *

A scream filled the manor, reverberating off of every surface. The manor was dark except for the full moons light shining through the window of Draco's bedroom, bathing the thrashing form of the teen in a glowing white light, making his skin appear as though it was glowing. Beside him the brunet sat up and grabbed the blonde's arms gently. He pulled him close and held him tight as he let his magic seep out and surround them both like a comforting blanket. Draco thrashed and screamed for a few more moments before he slowly began to calm down, his own arms wrapping themselves around the brunet as his head leaned against the already-chiseled chest of the brunet. Harry let out a soft sigh and looked down to see the nearly-invisible tears flowing down Draco's cheeks. He moved his hand to gently wipe them away before he returned his arms around Draco's waist. Sleep wrapped its hands around him and before long he was fast asleep again, Draco wrapped tight in his arms.

* * *

Draco's eyes blinked open slowly as the bright morning light filled his room. It took only a moment before he realized his position. His eyes went wide as he realized he was being held fairly tightly against the brunet's body. He couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face and he quickly shut his eyes, trying to force himself to go back to sleep. Just then an amused chuckle reached his ears followed by a soft, sleep-filled voice.

"Good morning Draco…how do you feel?"

Draco lifted his head to find vibrant green eyes staring at him, a smile on the tanned face of his savior. He took a slight breath and quickly did a mental scan of his body. Satisfied that nothing was hurting or felt an different he looked back at the brunet, who was still smiling.

"I…I feel fine. How did I…what did you…"

Harry's smile softened as his hand gently stroked Draco's back. He knew what the teen wanted to ask.

"You were having a nightmare. I woke up around midnight to you thrashing around in the bed. I pulled you close and held you tight as I let my magic calm you. That's all."

Draco nodded and went to sit up. Harry, realizing what he wanted, let go and watched him lean back against the headboard. He watched him pull his knees up as his head lowered a bit.

"I…I'm sorry you had to see that. I've been plagued by nightmares since I was a young child. Only my closest friends, godfather, and parents know about that. Usually my godfather brews up a potion to help me but he's out on business."

"Sorry to hear that. Does it happen every night?"

"Sadly…yes."

Harry watched the blond for a moment before he placed his hand on his shoulder gently, causing him to look up. Harry gave him a slight smile.

"Don't worry…as long as I'm here I'll see to it that you get some proper sleep."

"I don't think you could help."

"Oh really? How do you feel the morning after your nightmares?"

Draco's eyes narrowed a bit in thought. What was this boy getting at?

"Usually after a nightmare I feel drained…exhausted mentally and sometimes physically. It takes a great deal of effort to get out of bed and to carry on with the day."

"I see…and how do you feel this morning?"

Draco's eyes narrowed a bit more as he did a mental check of himself again. He checked every muscle and joint from his toes up to his head. After several minutes his eyes went wide in realization.

"I feel fine…no, better. I feel well-rested…energized…like I could do anything."

"Mhm. That's the power of a proper sleep and it's what you could wake up to every morning I'm here."

Draco turned to look at the teen and found him smiling slightly. He smiled back and got up to take a shower. Harry watched him move to the bathroom across from the bed and shut the door. He let a small smile come to his face as he fell back onto his back, his arms behind his head, and his eyes on the ceiling. He thought about how soft the blond hair truly was and how it felt to have the teen in his arms. It was true that he had held many people from young children to young adults throughout his life on the streets, having protected them from one thing or another until the proper help arrived, but none had ever felt like that before. The way his arms fit around the teen's waist, the way his body had instantly responded to his presence and wrapped its arms around him, the way they seemed so comfortable like that…the more he thought about it the more he was sure there was something going on…something that the stars were responsible for. He vowed to get his answers when he returned to his waiting godfathers' after the week was finished. For now he was just comfortable keeping the blond company until his parents returned.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters. I do not aim to take credit for their creation. All characters are property of their creator. I do not own anything except the plot for this story.**

* * *

"I know you probably had something better to do then sit around here with me until my parents get home…"

Harry looked up from where he sat and glanced at the blond across from him on the other couch. He saw the distant look in the light grey eyes and saw how his head was bowed a bit. He let a slight smile grace his lips before he moved to sit beside the blond, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be silly…I never have anything to do other than protect myself and those I come across."

"What about your family?"

"What family?"

"Your godfather…"

Harry looked towards the windows that lined the wall of the sitting room, his elbows were on his knees and his hands were now hanging down between his legs, a slightly distant look coming into his own eyes.

"I have two…both were great friends of my parents. They're staying with another family friend and his family."

"And your parents?"

Draco looked over and immediately regretted asking the question. He, as well as every other wizard in the world, knew what had happened to the boy's family. He couldn't believe he had forgotten and asked what was obviously a painful question. He reached over and placed his hand on Harry's arm lightly, his voice softening.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…it slipped my mind…"

Harry shook his head slightly and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as he straightened up and leaned back against the couch.

"I was five…I still have dreams about it…memories I guess."

"Harry, stop…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…it was stupid of me to bring up such a painful memory."

"No…curiousity is not stupid. Besides…the media has probably gotten details of the truth wrong…they often do. The truth needs to be told."

Draco gave a slight nod and leaned back, giving the brunet all his attention. Harry stayed silent for a little while before continuing.

"It'd be easier to show you instead of telling you. Mind if I?"

Draco shook his head, curious by what Harry meant by show him. Harry turned so that he was facing Draco completely. He placed the first two fingers of his right hand in the center of Draco's forehead and closed his eyes. Draco's eyes closed as well and almost immediately he found himself inside a dark house, Harry beside him. He noticed Harry was holding his hand and turned to look at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"If I let go then you will be thrown from the memory. Constant contact is necessary to keep everyone within the memory…now watch, it's beginning."

Draco gave a slight nod and turned back. He noticed the darkness had lifted somewhat and he could now see the scene was a child's room. One glance at the clock told him the time.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_One night he had gone to bed early and had been having a beautiful dream. Around midnight he had been awoken by his father screaming for his mother to run before he let out a loud, blood-curdling scream. He had heard his mother running down the hall and watched as she ran in and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She ran to him and scooped him up in her arm, hugging him as tight as she could as tears ran down her face. He had never seen her this scared and it scared him. She sat him back down in his bed and took his hands in hers, when she spoke her voice was hushed but filled with panic and urgency._

_"__Harry…Harry listen to me. Mamma loves you Harry, papa loves you too. We both love you so very much and you will always be in our hearts. Never forget what we have taught you and never forget us Harry. We will always be with you. Whenever you need us you just have to look inside yourself and you'll find us. We love you Harry, we love you more than you could ever know. Listen to me Harry, do you remember the secret passage way we showed you? Good. Go Harry. Follow the passage, take only your blanket to keep warm. Listen to me, never forget how much mamma and papa love you." _

_His mother then hugged him tight again and kissed his head. By now he was in tears. Before she could move to open the passage for him the door burst open and a cloaked figure stepped into the room. She turned and instinctively stood in front of her son, keeping him hidden. _

_"__You should have joined me dear Lillian…your family might have been spared. Oh well, the world shall miss your gorgeous green eyes and your wonderful magic."_

_Harry watched as a bolt of green shot from the wand in the figures hand and struck his mother. He covered his ears as her blood-curdling scream filled the air. He watched as her body fell to the floor and looked up as the figure stepped close to him. It lifted its wand and fired the curse at him but instead of feeling the pain all he felt was a sense of warmth surrounding his body, the same kind of warmth that he felt whenever his parents wrapped their arms around him. He watched as the green bolt reflected and struck the figure, causing them to scream and disappear. He waited until he was sure there was no one else in the house then climbed off his bed and looked at his mother. He dropped down to his knees and began sobbing hard as he gripped his mother's shirt tight with his small hands. He cried for several minutes before he remembered his mother's words and grabbed his blanket tight. He wrapped up in it and walked to the wall that she had shown him once before. He lifted his hand and held it so that his palm was facing the wall. He focused on his magic as his father had taught him and spoke the words his mother had made him memorize with the perfect pronunciation. He watched as the door slid open, revealing the stone passage that would take him to a safe place. _

_He looked over his shoulder, his tears still falling at the loss of his wonderful family. Even though he was only 5 he knew what death was, just as he knew what magic was. He had been raised to expect, understand, and live with both because his parents had taught him that death and magic go hand-in-hand, just like death and life. He turned back around and, gripping his blanket tighter around him, he began walking down the passage. After several hours he reached the end of it and looked at the door. He repeated the same password that had opened the door in his room. The exit door swung open and he stepped into another room set up for him. He walked to the bed and spread his blanket out on it. He wiped his eyes before he opened the door and went down. This house was built using magic and it was given the illusion that it was falling apart on the outside while the inside was nice and clean. He walked down the hall and then down the stairs to the kitchen. There was no one at this house and no one except his mother and father had known about the passage or this house so there would be no way anyone could ever find him. _

_He had lived at that house until one day when the house came under attack by people in black cloaks and masks. He had been able to slip out past them with his blanket by being extremely quiet. He had left through a door that led out into a back yard surrounded by woods, once the door shut behind him he ran through the trees and ran until he reached the city. Here he lived in boxes or under benches and survived by restaurant owners taking pity on him and giving him food, shelter from the storms, and new clothes when he needed them. Other than that they left him alone…no one wanted to adopt him. Having no one to cut his hair it steadily grew longer and longer, the scar on his forehead perfectly hidden behind his black bangs. He never spoke to anyone and never trusted anyone other than those that had taken care of him. After living like this for a few years he began to forget his life before. He began to forget what the house looked like, what it was like to have a family, what his room had looked like…he even began to forget his own name. By the time he was 10 years old he had forgotten everything about his life except how he had gotten his scar and how much his parents loved him, even though he couldn't remember their faces or names. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Memory~~~~~~~~~~~_

Draco opened his eyes to find Harry now standing by the window, his hands on the sill, his gaze on something far off in the distance. He felt something and reached up to touch his cheek lightly. His eyes widened as he realized he was crying. He quickly dried his eyes and went to stand beside the brunet. He wasn't sure what to say but soon Harry spoke, his voice soft with a touch of sadness.

"Now you know the truth. I've lived on the streets since then…teaching myself how to control my magic…going wherever I wanted…doing whatever I wanted…sleeping wherever I was when the sun went down…eating whatever I could steal…until the day I met Ginny Weasley. She was the first person to look at me with kind eyes…she didn't see a troubled orphan, instead she saw someone who was alone and in need. She began bringing me food, clothes, and offered to let me stay with her and her family. It was there, in their home, that I found my godfathers…it was there that I realized I hadn't been alone all along…I had people searching for me…but still…I find myself feeling like I belong more on the streets than I do with a family."

Draco lowered his head. Something in the brunet's voice told him that he was right…that he really felt that way. Growing up he had heard stories of the famous Boy-Who-Lived, how his parents had been killed by the Dark Lord, how no one knew where the boy was and how everyone was desperate to find him. All that time he had been on the streets…passing witches and wizards alike every day and yet none of them even recognized him. He wondered how they all could have been so blind. He felt his fists clench in hatred. He hated them for not recognizing the boy…for not trying to help him…for letting him grow up depending on no one but himself. He didn't remember ordering his body to move but the next thing he knew his arms were wrapped tight around the burnet and he was holding him tight against his chest. Harry's eyes went wide at the action, he had never hugged anyone and had never been hugged before. Even though he knew he could trust his godfathers and the Weasley family he had been hesitant about letting them hug him or hugging them and yet here he was, allowing someone he had literally just gotten to know embrace him so tightly. And…it felt…right…he let his eyes close as his arms wrapped around the blond and held him tight. Draco didn't know what to do now but he had a feeling he knew what the brunet needed to hear. He took a slight breath and, in a soft voice, he spoke.

"Harry…it's alright…let it out. You've been holding your emotions back for so long…you can cry now, you're safe. It's alright…"

A moment later Harry was sobbing hard against the blond's chest; all the pain, loneliness, and sorrow he had forced into a locked door deep within his soul since the night his parents had died suddenly burst forth, overwhelming him to the point where he fell to his knees, gripping the blond's shirt tight. Draco simply knelt down with him and held him tight as he cried, gently stroking the brunet's strong back as he hummed a soft tone. A few hours later Harry had shed the last tear he could manage and leaned back, his eyes red beyond belief. Draco simply handed him a soft rag to clean his face up with as he summoned an elf.

"Bring us some tea. Be sure to add you-know-what to one of the cups."

Draco had cast a quick glance to Harry and back to the elf. The creature nodded in understanding before disappearing. Draco conjured two extremely comfortable cushions and they moved to sit on them. Harry had just finished cleaning his face up when the elf reappeared and handed Harry his cup before handing Draco his. Once the elf was gone again Harry turned his attention to Draco.

"What did you ask him to put in the tea?"

"It's just a potion to help you rehydrate your body faster than it could on its own. It'll help you feel better."

Harry gave a slight nod and began sipping his tea, the scent of Jazmine and Peppermint filling his nostrils and relaxing his tensed muscles. Draco couldn't help the smile that came over his face before he started sipping his own tea, his eyes closing a bit. The two talked the rest of the day about nothing important. Harry asked a few questions about Hogwarts and Draco had gladly explained everything, including giving him some tips and advanced knowledge of the classes, including the electives. Harry noticed how excited Draco got when he talked about Potions and smiled slightly. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner then bed. The two curled up in Draco's bed like they had the previous night, only this time Harry waited until Draco was fast asleep to pull him close, making sure his magic wrapped around them again. He had promised to keep the nightmares away and he was going to keep that promise. Sleep found him moments later and he was thankful that for the first time in a while, he didn't dream.


End file.
